


Keep antention

by xvictoriadoyle



Series: On the side of evil [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Post Reichenbach, The Author Regrets Nothing, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia riflette sugli eventi dell'ultimo anno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep antention

**Author's Note:**

> Come al solito, scritta per la Jade e per la challenge #nomicosecittà di maridichallenge.

Nell’ultimo anno, il corso degli eventi era stato così veloce da non darle nemmeno il tempo di immagazzinare ogni singolo evento.  
Già il semplice rincontrare Chelsea, l’unica persona che fosse mai riuscita a far breccia nel suo cuore, aveva cambiato radicalmente le cose. Il ritorno di Jim aveva cambiato tutto. Aveva visto Sebastian piangere ancora, perchè ogni singola ferita subita in quegli anni di lontanza era riaffiorata in superficie, e poi li avevi visti baciarsi, dopo quattro anni, e un mese in cui Sebastian era stato rapito da Holmes.  
In più, Chelsea si era rivelata il miglior braccio destro che lei avese mai potuto desiderare, era una delle cose più belle che le fossero mai capitate ed andava d’accordo con Jim.  
Sembrava andare tutto bene, per una volta.  
Il problema era che ormai lei non riusciva a non avere paura, ad abbassare la guardia. Perchè l’ultima volta che non era stata attenta alle parole di chi la circondava, aveva perso la persona a cui teneva di più, e ora che aveva accanto a se qualcuno da amare, doveva stare attenta a tutto.  
Non avrebbe avuto più ragione di vivere, se per colpa sua Chelsea sarebbe dovuta morire, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.  
Dove prestare attenzione, solo questo.


End file.
